As a technique of managing pipelines such as a water supply pipeline and the like, there is an management database mapping system in which a pipeline database and a map are combined. The pipeline database is a collection of attribute data (the type of pipe, the diameter, the installation year, and the like) of pipe components configuring a pipeline. The map shows a location of a pipe network of the pipeline. In the management database mapping, the attribute data of a pipe component configuring a pipeline and the location information data of a pipe network can be uniformly managed and can be shown by superimposing them on the map. On the other hand, as maintenance of the pipeline, for example, there is a water-leakage detection in a water supply pipeline. Examples of the water-leakage detection include a measurement at plural locations by loggers, a measurement at two locations and correlation analysis between them, and a measurement of sound. Among them, the measurement of sound is performed as follows. A skilled worker goes to a site in the midnight with little noise to detect a water-leakage sound from the surface of the ground, a manhole, or the like. Moreover, in order to maintain and manage a water supply pipeline network, a system in which a flow rate measurement device, a pressure measurement device, or a vibration measurement device is attached to a target pipeline, collected measurement data are sent to a remote central processing center, and an abnormality such as a water-leakage is detected on the basis of the measurement data has been proposed (Patent Document 1).